


Whiskey

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “What’re you thinkin’ about over there, hmm? Picturing me naked, are you?” Cait teased, and Sophia sputtered, choking on the mouthful of whiskey, “I-I wasn’t--”“Well, if you were,” Cait smiled, looking up and down at her as Sophia regarded the Irish woman’s sunburnt arms and her broken nose, “I wouldn’t mind.”





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this has been written for a while but I haven't published it until now. 
> 
> Full disclosure, Cait is trans. If that bothers you, kindly shove your opinion up your ass. As fanfic writers of yore once said, any flames will be used to make smores, etc. etc. 
> 
> EDIT 10/18/18: My dipshit self tried to say "fuck off" and "shove it up your ass" at the same time so I fixed that, though I am gonna say "shove it off your ass" in the future because LOL.
> 
> Also, I think it's worth mentioning, I am in no way trying to fetishize transgender folks here. My aim is -- actually, my aim is that I am writing a fic about the Sole Survivor having sex with her friend who happens to be trans. This, if anything, is ~diversity~ but it's not written for the intention of diversity -- it's a story I wanted to write and in the existence of my Sole Survivor's story, Cait is trans, full stop. 
> 
> In my personal life, many people are not cis. It's difficult to undo years of conditioning in a western society that makes you read people as cis and put them in a box, so to speak. If you ask me about Cait, I assume she is trans in every circumstance in regards to Fallout 4. That's how my brain is, that's how Cait is when I discuss her in any context. That doesn't mean that's the only thing about her -- she's not the token trans person. She's a character who is interesting to me and suffers with addiction and is wonderful and fun in canon, and she happens to be trans. 
> 
> I hope this... dispels any issues that might take place here. If you want clarification, send me a message on tumblr and we'll discuss it. I just feel like some sort of general clarification might be a good idea because this is a sensitive topic and I don't want to harm any trans/nb/etc. folks who might click. I want my intentions to be completely clear here. 
> 
> Onward!

Cait was a handful -- 

Figuratively and literally, but mostly figuratively.

The woman had overcome so much with being abused and addicted and, well, even though she didn’t appreciate Sophia’s tenderness, the shorter woman felt like she almost owed it to Cait. 

Cait thought that Sophia was making fun of her most of the time. 

It’d been a particularly rough day today though, with kicking a bunch of raiders out of a building that was terrorizing a nearby settlement (and a more accurate term than “kicking out” would be “slaughtering” but, schematics). Cait only really stuck around for the violence, but Sophia didn’t mind. The girl was one hell of a lockpick which tended to come in helpful when they came across a raider stash. 

Most lawyers weren’t super skilled with picking locks, after all. 

But when they finished carrying the last corpse outside, the sun was setting. 

“I don’t want to be out tonight -- it feels like it’s gonna rain,” Sophia explained, rolling her shoulder -- the telltale twinge was always an indication that a storm was on its way. 

“Whatever you say,” Cait shrugged, blowing her bangs out of her face and sitting on a ruined couch. She took a pocket knife out of her pocket and spun it on her fingers before using it to carve dirt and rocks out of the other side of her boot. Sophia cleared her throat. 

“They had a lot of whiskey here,” she began, and Cait regarded her suspiciously. 

“Doesn’t that make you a bit of a hypocrite, helping me get off drugs and then tryin’ to seduce me with alcohol?” She took the bottle that Sophia handed to her nonetheless, using her knife to open it. 

Sophia shrugged, opening her own bottle. It was stuff that was obviously taken from a vault -- the Vault Tec logo was all over the stuff. Who knew how good it’d be or how long it’d been just sitting in this building? It didn’t matter, really -- whiskey was whiskey, after all. 

They hadn’t exchanged words in a while, even though it was growing dark outside. The building was half pre-war ruin standing (it’d been an office building, Sophia remembered, because they’d always had this hideous sign out front with boring lettering talking about flu shots and some community member’s kid won the contest to decorate it) and half shack, put together with odds and ends like many buildings in the Commonwealth were (if Sophia had to comment, she’d say it was an improvement, really). Rain started pitter-pattering on the tin roof, first unnoticably and then it was coming down in sheets. It was a good thing that they’d agreed to stop for the night and drink in this building instead, or else they’d be drenched and vulnerable at this point. 

 

So it was just Cait, Sophia, silence, and a shitload of vodka. Alcohol was quite the friend lately. It tended to get her in trouble, especially when she could use it as an excuse. 

“What’re you thinkin’ about over there, hmm? Picturing me naked, are you?” Cait teased, and Sophia sputtered, choking on the mouthful of whiskey, “I-I wasn’t--”

“Well, if you were,” Cait smiled, looking up and down at her as Sophia regarded the Irish woman’s sunburnt arms and her broken nose, “I wouldn’t mind.” Sophia had thought that Cait was just teasing when she’d suggested a threesome with Piper, but-- 

Well, it wasn’t as if she hadn’t thought about it before. 

“Maybe I was, then?” she asked, forcing herself to look into Cait’s green eyes. 

Sophia and Cait were often mistaken as sisters. Sophia’s brother Seth had married a woman from Ireland, so how fucked up would it be if they were distantly related or something --

Nope, nope, nope, goodbye, intrusive thoughts. 

“I’d ask if your imagination was as good as the real thing,” Cait replied, smiling behind the mouth of the bottle. Her’s was already half gone. This chick never did things by halves. 

“I’d like to compare, if I was given the chance,” 

“That can be arranged,” Cait wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, “all you have to do is ask.” 

“This is me asking, then.” 

Sophia could have choked on her drink when Cait tossed her own empty bottle across the room and slid across the couch so she was next to the shorter woman, all so quickly. She plucked Sophia’s bottle out of her hands and tossed it, too, and grabbed her by the hair. Sophia winced. 

“You’ll get the full ride, mo stoirín,” she purred, and Sophia shivered, the idea of being dominated by such a gorgeous girl was more than appealing. 

“What’re you so distracted about, hmm?” Cait was using one hand to unzip her pants while the other was still holding Sophia by the hair. 

“Just memories, that’s all,” Sophia offered, and Cait didn’t question it. Instead, the taller woman let go of Sophia’s hair so that she could wiggle the rest of the way out of her pants. She was hard; Sophia could see that even before the Irishwoman got her pants the whole way off. 

Sophia moved quickly to kiss long Cait’s shaft -- up and down and right on the tip. She wanted as much of it in her mouth as she could get. 

Cait sighed happily, burying her fingers in Sophia’s hair again but she didn’t pull this time which was much appreciated, but Sophia certainly didn’t want to jinx it by vocalizing that. 

“Fuck,” Cait breathed, just encouraging Soph’s appreciation. She folded her tongue as she took more of Cait into her mouth, twisting around so she was practically lying in Cait’s lap. 

“I promised you the full ride,” Cait said sharply, pulling Sophia by the hair again, “and you’re not gonna get it if you keep this up, lass, so drop trou and bend over.” 

Sophia obliged as quickly as she could, fumbling with the zipper on her pants. She cursed her drunken fingers, but Cait saved her and yanked the damn thing clean from her pants. 

That would probably be an issue in the morning, but for now it was an excellent solution. 

Sophia wiggled her pants down and flipped over, bending up on her elbows and knees to give Cait access because this is the position that she had requested, after all. 

“Oh, hell,” Cait purred, spreading Sophia’s thighs just enough that she could push a finger between her lips. 

“Cait,” the smaller woman moaned, trying to edge the taller girl in the direction of Fucking Her Right Now. 

“Hold on, I’m not going anywhere,” she laughed, and Sophia considered that it was probably the first time that she heard Cait laugh. 

Before any more protest could be made, Cait pushed inside of her slowly; Sophia exhaled shakily, spreading her thighs to be as accommodating as possible. 

Cait rocked her hips forward and Sophia saw stars. 

“H-holy shit, I don’t know that I can take all that... ” the smaller woman whimpered, curling her toes in her boots. Yeah, her clothes were gonna be a tangled mess when this was said and done. 

“Of course you are, you’re always talking about believing in yourself, right? So believe in yourself that you can,” Cait replied, much too cheery and sing-songy to really be taken seriously in this situation.

“I’m ready now,” Sophia said quietly, and she wasn’t sure that Cait had heard it until she started out with a rhythm; Sophia, feeling helpful as she did, pushed back against her hips. She bit her lip and tried to swallow a moan but it came out anyway, sounding rough. 

“Shhh, do you really wanna attract bad news?” the taller woman teased, gripping Sophia’s hips and holding her as still as she could. 

“Fuck, oh, Cait…” Cait picked up her pace, the wet sound of their joining filling the room. She slowed down, just to see the woman in front of her squirm. 

Sophia arched her back, desperate for more. “Don’t tease me,” she whimpered, and Cait laughed. She pulled out her dick and slid it against Sophia’s clit, making her whine. 

“Jesus, you’re such a brat,” the Irishwoman teased, pressing back into her traveling partner and slowly pushing in and out of her. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Sophia agreed, sinking back into the familiar rhythm that they’d taken up only minutes ago. Cait’s fingers reached between her thighs and slowly rubbed circles against her clit, gaining more whimpers from her. 

“I-I’m gonna…” Sophia choked out before clenching up around Cait, pushing her hips back against her as she came. 

Cait moaned, picking up the pace as Sophia rode out her orgasm, feeling her own getting closer. 

“Cait, cum inside me, please?” 

It would only be polite to oblige, so Cait did. Her fingers dug into the soft flesh of Sophia’s hips and the shorter woman whimpered, bringing a hand to her mouth to muffle her cries. 

Sophia sighed, then. She slowly pulled away from Cait and sat on the couch that they had been fucking on. 

Cait stretched out, resting her head on Sophia’s lap. The smaller woman petted her hair carefully. 

“That’s just what I needed and I hope I remember it tomorrow,” Cait said quietly. Her voice was muffled by her cheek being smooshed into Sophia’s leg. 

“Likewise,” Sophia chimed, relishing the ache between her thighs.


End file.
